


Sleepy songbird

by DavidKing



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidKing/pseuds/DavidKing
Summary: Quentin and Kate enjoy their life together, from their first date to meeting their families to having kids their life is one adventure between the two mismatches





	Sleepy songbird

Quentin helped Kate pack their things, they were going to Kate’s parents’ house for Thanksgiving Kate smiles holding the door open for him “you sure you have that sugar?” Quentin nods grunting throwing the bag in the back, he holds his knees panting “that was harder than I thought it would” Kate smiles putting her carry-on bag in the front she closes the door and wraps her arms around Quentin’s neck standing on her tip toes so she was next to his ear “you know my old bed is very big” she smirks Quentin blushes standing tall she laughs letting go “come one let’s get to the airport” she gets in the car he nods getting in starting it driving to the airport. Quentin carried the bags inside the airport and Kate carried their carry-ons she offered to carry one of the bags but he refused saying he had it. When they were going through TSA Quentin got pulled to the side when the detector picked up on his medicine, he moved as the officers pulled his medicine for PTSD out, they looked at him and put the pills back in his bag before letting him move to the plane. 

Kate held his hand “Hon your medicine isn’t something to be ashamed of” he sighs “I know it’s just embarrassing to have my medicine pulled out in public” he slowly sinks in his seat she sits next to him and rubs his arm “Quentin what other people think isn’t important” he looks at her “what if your parents think I’m a freak because I have PTSD over a fight with a nightmare” she shakes her head “they’d never think that Hon they’re nice people” he smiles his normal tired smile “I know Kate I’m just worried” she rubs his arm standing up “come on let’s get on the plane” he nods standing up following her inside the plane as they took off things struck together and reminded Quentin of Freddy’s claws, he clung to Kate’s arm shaking and breathing heavily Kate rubbed his arm “hon it’s ok please calm down” he took a deep breath and shook his head “I’m alright I promise” she sighs laying her head on his shoulder “don’t push yourself hon” he nods kissing her head laying his head on the headrest behind him watching movies on the screen in front of him with Kate smiling.

Quentin carries their bags following Kate outside her father was supposed to be picking them up. He was waiting outside of them leaning against his truck Kate smiles and hugs him he hugs back smiling “there’s my princess” she smiles “dad I’m not a little girl anymore you don’t have to call me that anymore” he lets go “you’ll always be my little princess no matter how old you are.” She smiles nodding walking back over to Quentin and grabbed his hand “dad this is Quentin” Quentin looked at the man that could easily throw him across a room if he tried he nods “well Quentin I’m James” he took the bags and put them in the trunk of the truck “let’s go your mom is waiting” he walked around the truck Kate kissed Quentin’s cheek before getting in the passenger seat Quentin got in the back and buckled up, the whole drive home Quentin thought he was being sized up by James. By the time they got to the farm house Quentin had his hat pulled over his face trying to act like he was napping but Kate knew he was trying to hide. She reached back shaking him.

He pushed his hat up and looked at her she smiles “come on hon we’re here” he nods getting out, he grabbed the bags and walked inside after Kate. He looked around and felt something in a family home he’s never felt before, happiness. Kate smiled hugging her mom she smiles hugging back “my baby is home” she smiles “mom I’d like you to meet Quentin” she smiles “it’s so nice to meet you Quentin” Quentin nods “it’s nice to meet you too ma’am” she smiles “oh no don’t call me ma’am, call me Jamie or mom” Kate blushed “mom” she smiles laughing “I’m joking honey” she walked to the living room Quentin watched her and smiled, he had never once been able to call anyone mom after his mom died his dad never remarried so he wasn’t granted the joy of a mother. Kate looks at him and smiles “you can call her mom if you want I know what happened” he smiles “maybe now let’s head to our room I’d like to rest” she smiles leading him upstairs walking to her old bedroom. Quentin placed the bags down and laid down Kate laid next to him smiling. He smiled spooning her watching the TV with her. She rested her head on the pillow “this is going to be a fun 5 days” Quentin nods smiling she smiles drifting to sleep as usual Quentin just rubbed her side while watching the news and movies.


End file.
